


Always, Always

by lizlopo



Category: Cultcraft
Genre: F/F, kaylah's dead and kriyas emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlopo/pseuds/lizlopo
Summary: Kriya wishes things went a little differently.





	Always, Always

It's been five days.

Five days since the endless interrogations started, five days since the worst day of Kriya's life, five days since the nightmares began, and five days since she lost the most important person in the world.

Kriya was a suspect in the case of the murder of her best friend, Kaylah. In fact, there are thousands of people pointing fingers at her, making theories left and right from facts they don't even have about how and why she did it. Perhaps going on the internet during this time was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help seeing the assumptions people made about her relationship with Kriya, and how they inferred she murdered the best person she's ever met.

After all, it made sense, right? Kriya did beat her up only hours prior to the time of death. She was mad at her for the entirety of the night; the last thought on her mind was how pissed off she was. It was completely logical to an outsider that she could've possibly snapped at Kaylah again and killed her, using the excuse that she didn't feel good and went to bed early to have an alibi and carry out the murder. Some people stood by this theory and actually believed they had solved the case with it. And perhaps if Kaylah was alive, she'd be sitting with Kriya reading something like that and laughing her ass off at the thought of Kriya killing her.

But Kaylah wasn't alive. She was very, very much gone and Kriya most certainly didn't kill her.

To someone who didn't know the emotions Kriya felt every time Kaylah smiled in her direction, and the thoughts that ran through her mind when Kaylah told her she loved her, Kriya being Kaylah's murder could've been a possibility. To someone who was clueless of the amount of times Kriya scribbled Kaylah's name in hearts in her notebook when she should've been taking notes in class, and to someone that was entirely unaware of the way her cheeks would heat up when Kaylah so much as slightly brushed against her, Kriya was definitely a prime suspect!

Except, if someone did know the intense feelings of love that hit Kriya right in the chest as soon as Kaylah sent her a text, they wouldn't be thinking that anymore.

To simplify it, Kriya likes Kaylah. Or, rather, liked. But Kriya doesn't like putting that in the past tense.

And to complicate it, Kriya was undoubtedly and incredibly in love with her best friend. She was in love with every little last thing about her, from her glasses to her sense of humor to the way she would randomly call Kriya to when she had a song stuck in her head and needed to get it out. Kriya was so, so head over heels for Kaylah, and with the overwhelming amount of affection came feelings of guilt and sadness. Guilt of facing her best friend the next day after a restless night of imaging with a date with her would be like, and the sadness of never thinking the feelings would be mutual. 

When Kaylah told Kriya on the plane in her drugged haze her desire to steal the money that Lena was bringing on the trip, Kriya could've reacted in many ways. She could've reprimanded her out right there on the plane instead of choosing to ignore her. She could've tried to take a nicer approach and talk Kaylah out of it, something she was entirely capable of doing. Maybe she could've warned Lena, and all of them could've had a discussion about it that would've left them being closer than ever.

There were so, so many things Kriya could've done in that moment, and instead she chose the worst possible one. 

Kriya slams her head against her desk, no doubt bruising it in the process. She bites her bottom lip to keep the sob that's threatening to escape back and tries to burrow herself deeper into the wood in an attempt to get away from the nightmare she's living.

Maybe, just maybe, if Kriya had actually talked to Kaylah five days ago, the love of her life would still be alive.

What if Kriya had confessed to Kaylah on the roof? What if instead of letting out all of the feelings of frustrations that her crush had brought her through her fists, she had instead let them out through her mouth and finally told Kaylah about her desire to be her girlfriend. If she had the let out the confession that had been tingling at the tip of her tongue for months, maybe there would've been a different ending.

Like maybe Kaylah would've liked her back. Maybe they could've hugged or kissed or something and come down hold hands and telling all of their classmates the good news. And maybe they would've been met with rolling eyes and everyone saying they expected it or already thought they were dating. Maybe Liz would've lost her mind, and Gia would've somehow been proud of her own self, and Lena would've been so enthusiastic. 

They could've put the day she confessed in their Instagram bios with little hearts and celebrated their anniversary a year later at a picnic with fireworks. They could've heard complaints from Gia about how gay they were (where Kaylah would just reply with, "Gia you're literally dating a girl.") and listen to Adri give them dating tips and share fun girlfriend stories. And maybe they would've ended up graduating together, going off to college and being the sorority girlfriends they joked about all those years ago.

But Kriya didn't confess, and they didn't talk it out, and none of that was ever going to happen. Kaylah was dead. Kaylah was never coming back and Kriya was never going to get to tell her how much she meant.

Kriya was never going to get the chance to tell Kaylah that she was her stars and sun and moon and the galaxy they were in. She would never get the chance to truly express how much Kaylah meant to her, which was everything and more.

Kriya is ripped away from her thoughts by her phone ringing. She watches the screen light up with the name of a detective that's on the case, and sighs miserably.

Kaylah is dead, and people think Kriya killed her. But that wasn't the truth, and could've never been the truth.

Kriya loved Kaylah more than anything, and she always will. No matter how many days pass before her killer is found, no matter how many years pass before people stop remembering her name, no matter how many decades pass as everyone moves on with their lives; nothing will ever change.

Kriya will always, always love Kaylah.


End file.
